Les yeux du net
by La plume de Cristal
Summary: 4 ans après l'attaque de Love Machine, Kazuma a 18 ans et est toujours champion de l'arène de combat d'Oz. Il se croit invincible jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un chalenger à l'avatar étrange qui l'envoie au tapis. Ce dernier lui dit alors une phrase bizarre. Enragé, Kazuma fera tout pour trouver cette personne IRL mais que trouvera-t-il au bout de sa traque ?
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous. Prologue de la seconde fiction française sur Summer Wars ^-^.**

**J'adore ce film et quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule histoire dessus (et sur le magnifique Kazuma s'il-vous-plait ^^), je me suis mise à écrire cette histoire dont j'ai déjà la trame en tête.**

**Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait mais dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

Prologue :

4 ans. Cela fessait 4 fichues années que Kenji, Natsuki et Kazuma avait vaincu Love Machine. Depuis, les deux premiers étaient en couple et projetaient de se marier pendant l'été. Rien que d'y penser, Kazuma avait envie de vomir. Ils étaient dégoutants avec les sentiments amoureux. Le jeune lycéen de 18 ans retourna sur son ordinateur. King Kazma était encore en train de vaincre ses adversaires un à un. L'otaku décida de se faire un dernier duel avant d'aller dormir. Il avait cours le lendemain. Le dernier chalenger avait un avatar plus qu'étrange. Il s'agissait d'une neko aux yeux bandés. Sa poitrine était juste retenue par une bande de couleur bleue avec une jupe fendue assortie, lui donnant ainsi une grande mobilité. Kazuma fit craquer son cou avant de poser ses doigts sur les touches. Ce gars n'avait aucune chance. Le gong de début de match retentit et King fonça sur son adversaire. La jeune femme esquiva facilement avant de lui donner un magistral coup de pied retourné. L'avatar de Kazuma vola sur plusieurs mètres virtuels et n'eut pas le temps de se relever que la neko était déjà sur lui. Un échange de coup de poings suivit mais la chalengeuse ne prenait rien. Elle esquiva coup après coup et les rendait avec facilité. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme arriva à mettre le lapin K.O. Kazuma n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était vaincu. Lui, l'une des personnes qui avaient vaincu Love Machine. Il fixait l'écran, les yeux écarquillés. Le message indiquant les résultats était bien réel. Soudain, il remarqua un message laissé par son adversaire. "Hōpu : Dans ce bas monde, que ce soit IRL ou virtuel, les estropiés sont toujours sous-estimés." Le jeune joueur se retint d'hurler de rage. Non seulement ce " Hōpu" le battait mais en plus, il le narguait. Un second message fit son apparition, un privé cette fois. " Hōpu : Râle pas. Je te laisse garder ton titre. Je t'ai affronté pour me prouver que même dans mon état, je ne suis pas un fardeau inutile. Si tu veux prendre ta revanche, je suis partante mais avant. Il faudra me trouver IRL, Kazuma Ikezawa." Le jeune lycéen resta bloqué un long moment. Qui que soit cette personne, elle connaissait son nom et ça lui tapait sur le système. Secouant sa tête, Kazuma prit une décision. Peu importe combien de temps ça lui prendrait, il retrouverait la personne derrière Hōpu et il prendrait sa revanche en IRL. Il fera bien moins le malin.

**Voili voilou.**

**Review ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Salut mes petits choux. Voici la suite des Yeux du net en direct de la Belgique où il fait crevant de chaud (28° quand même)._**

**_Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Melusine78 pour sa mise en favoris et Alexei Vesselo pour me follower sur cette histoire et sa super gentille review qui m'a boostée pour faire ce chapitre où l'on découvre un peu plus sur Hōpu._**

**_Enjoy mes petit chats ;)  
_**

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Le lendemain, Kazuma n'arriva pas à se concentrer en cours. Hōpu occupait toutes ses pensées. Il fit une liste de toutes les personnes IRL qui savaient que King Kazma et lui n'était qu'un. Il y avait bien sûr sa famille, Sakuma, Kenji et les personnes s'occupant d'Oz. En y pensant, Kenji fessait parti des personnes s'occupant d'Oz. Après les événements de Love Machine, les directeurs du réseau lui avaient offert un poste dans l'entreprise où il était directeur du service codage de données à présent. La fuite venait peut-être de lui. À la pause de midi, il reçut un message. Il faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant l'avatar de son correspondant. Hōpu. Kazuma l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement.

"Salut. Désolée de t'avoir battue hier. Si jamais tu veux de l'aide pour me trouver, parce que je sais que tu dois être en train d'enrager de ne pas avoir d'info, je te propose un jeu. Tu me pose des questions et je ne peux y répondre que par un mot ou une phrase simple. Bonne chance."

Le jeune garçon réfléchit. Ce gars voulait vraiment se faire massacrer, c'est pas possible au sinon. Mais bon, si il lui facilitait la tâche.

"Ok Hōpu. Première question : Es-tu un mec ?"

Kazuma envoya le message et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir la réponse.

"Non"

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"18"

"OK. Habites-tu la région de Nagano ?"

"Oui et non. Pour cette question, je développerais si tu poses la bonne question après."

Kazuma fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on à la fois habiter et ne pas habiter à un endroit ?

"Es-tu dans un internat ?"

"Non"

La réponse était assez claire mais c'était la seule possibilité selon le jeune homme de ne pas habiter complétement quelque part. En relevant la tête, il observa le paysage qui s'étendait autour de son école et tomba sur le panneau "Hôpital". Il reprit son portable et tapa rapidement sa question. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit au même moment.

"Es-tu dans un hôpital ?

La réponse fut plus lente à venir mais il l'obtient à la fin des cours.

"Oui. Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue mais j'ai dû passer des examens."

Le gamer haussa les sourcils avant de taper la prochaine question.

"Quel type d'examen ? Je pose juste la question. T'es pas obligé de répondre."

La réponse vient sous forme vocale. La voix était modifiée mais on reconnaissait bien la voix d'une fille.

"Je t'envoie la réponse de vive voix parce que les explication sont trop longue pour un message texte. Les examens que j'ai passés avaient un rapport avec la phrase que je t'avais laissé après notre duel. J'avais parlé d'estropiés. Pour moi, c'est à moitié vrai. Je suis coincée dans une chaise roulante suite à un accident lors de l'attaque de Love Machine. Ma colonne vertébrale a été légèrement touchée, me privant de ma mobilité. Les médecins disent que je pourrais peut être remarcher un jour mais je les crois de moins en moins même si je vais encore en salle de rééducation. J'y étais encore avant de t'envoyer le message précédent. Tu m'avais déjà rencontré. J'étais présente avec mon père lors de l'enterrement de ton arrière-grand-mère. L'hôpital m'avait exceptionnellement autorisé à sortir. Mais bon, ton quota de question est épuisé pour aujourd'hui. On va mettre une limite de 5 questions par jour sinon, tu m'auras trouvée au bout de deux jours à ce rythme. Je compte pas la dernière sur mes examens. Allez, à demain."

Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre mais il devait s'avouer que ce jeu s'annonçait assez amusant.

* * *

Une petite review pour m'encourager (yeux de cocker) ?


End file.
